


I don't want to miss a thing

by SperaStella



Series: Damerey Daily 2020 [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: #damereydaily2020, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Karaoke, Kylo is not related to Leia, Light Angst, Pining, Tropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:26:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22120264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SperaStella/pseuds/SperaStella
Summary: Poe Dameron knew the second Rey Andor asked him to be her fake boyfriend that it was a terrible idea for so many reasons.The one that hurt the most was having to keep his true feelings bottled up, like they were written on hotel paper, knowing they would never leave his room and see the light of day.#damereydaily2020
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Series: Damerey Daily 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592212
Comments: 12
Kudos: 56
Collections: Damerey Daily 2020





	I don't want to miss a thing

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to quickly take on the Damerey Daily prompt. Then this monstrosity happened...
> 
> I apologize in advance. This is just mindless dribble, tropes, pining and fluff with a touch of angst. 
> 
> Jan 4 Prompt: I write mostly on hotel paper, knowing that my thoughts will never leave this room.

Poe Dameron returns with a round of fresh drinks for his friends Finn Storm, Rose Tico and Rey Andor. They are at Chewie’s bar tonight and although he is technically Finn and Rose’s boss, he enjoys spending time with them. Admittedly, a small part of him tends to think a lot of that has to do with the off-chance Finn’s best friend, Rey, occasionally joins them. 

Tonight was such an occurrence and Poe was all the happier for it. 

He can still remember when Finn first introduced them. Poe practically tripped over himself when he turned around from the bar two months ago and saw Rey Andor for the first time. She was, in a word, radiant. She was about his height and wearing jeans that, while you wouldn’t classify as skin-tight, definitely fit well against her slender hips to highlight her curves with T-shirt that was tucked in at the front which read Kalonia Medical. Her hair was let down just above her shoulders and her eyes were the prettiest shade of hazel Poe had ever seen.

The situation didn’t improve in the slightest the more he got to know her, in fact, he was only drawn to her more. Rey was a whip-smart, first year surgical resident at Coruscant Central Hospital who despite her slender frame could easily eat more than Poe, Finn and Rose combined when she was coming off a double shift. She also had a soft spot for romantic comedies, the cheesier the better.

“Here is everyone’s drinks” he said, placing them back down on the table and taking a seat in the booth. 

“Thanks!” chirped Rose as she took a large gulp of her beer. “Finn, I think we are up next!”

The group had made a habit of trying to attend karaoke night at Chewie’s. None of them were particularly great singers, but they always seemed to have a good time. Rey teased him endlessly about his obsession with always singing 80s and 90s rock and insisted she didn’t like karaoke and only came for Finn. The smile on her face and when he sang made him think otherwise though. Which of course led to him consistently throwing caution to the wind of how ridiculous he must look. 

Once Finn and Rose left the booth and began singing a rendition of _Ain't no Mountain High Enough,_ Rey turned to him with a bit of trepidation in her voice. “So Poe…”

“Yeah?” He looked down from watching Finn and Rose on-stage and gave her a warm smile. 

She looked slightly flushed and Poe tried to tell himself that was due to the alcohol and nothing more. 

“So you know how I was telling you about some of my awful coworkers the other day?”

He laughed. “Yeah why?”

Rey blushed and looked down at her hands. _Was she embarrassed?_

“We have this annual fundraiser gala next Friday and I’m so tired of the Jess and Cindy always talking about perfect their lives are, especially after having to deal with Kylo fucking Ren all day.”

“Yea that guy sounds like the worst from you’ve told me. Isn’t he your supervising resident or something?” Poe asks. 

Rey chuckles. “More like resident asshole.” 

“Ha, tell me about it”

“Anyway…” she started. _There is that blush again_. 

“I was thinking...would you wanna come as my plus one to the gala and pretend to be my boyfriend so I can get them off my back?

_Wait what?_

She spoke so fast Poe barely had time to take it in. He’s pretty sure his brain short circuited. 

Rey buried her face in her hands out of embarrassment. “I know, I know, I’m pathetic but I have to show up to that gala, all the most important medical professionals will be there and I just can’t stand having to sit through event while Jess and Cindy dote over their perfect dates and Ren stalks me…” She just keeps going, full on rambling now.

_Okay be cool._

“Um.” Poe mutters.

Rey looks up for a moment, her face bright red in embarrassment, and then buries her face in her hands once more. 

_Be Cool Damnit! Use your words!_

He ended up just saying the first thing he could think: “But...I’m too old”

“Huh?” Rey asked, looking up from her hands.

He clears his throat. _You can do this. Words. Use them._

“I’m too old...to be your boyfriend...” 

He wasn’t sure if he was telling her in hopes to defuse the situation or asking her in hope of what could be. 

Rey frowned. “No you’re not! You’re what 32? That’s only 9 years older than me.” 

Poe just sat there speechless. He was literally being torn apart. Every logical part of his brain knew this was a terrible idea for so many reasons. He knew the responsible thing was to politely decline her offer the best he could without hurting her feelings. 

Unfortunately, nothing about Rey made Poe logical. 

“Erm...ok?” he said a bit hesitantly. 

When her face shifted out its frown and started to grow into the widest smile he had ever seen on her, his stomach did another somersault and he couldn’t help but grinning in return.

“Yeah.” he repeated more confidently. “Ok. I guess I can be your fake boyfriend for a night.”

***

Poe is in the elevator heading up to Finn and Rey’s apartment. The hospital fundraiser gala was tonight and he had probably spent way too much time preparing for what was supposed to only be a pretend date. He met Rey for coffee twice over the past week to get their backstory straight (at her insistence he told himself) and even rented a tux despite her telling him he didn’t have to and could wear a suit instead. 

When he arrived at their apartment, he knocked on the door and Finn answered. “Hey man, come in!”

“Thanks buddy” Poe said coming into the living room.

Just breathe he told himself. Breathe. Just one night. With Rey. As her "pretend" boyfriend. 

“Man don’t you look sharp.” Finn laughed. “Rose is helping Rey finish up, they should be out in a minute.”

Poe nodded and the two took a seat on the couch and made small talk while they waited. 

Sure enough, five minutes later Rey appeared in the living room flanked by Rose. 

“Hey Poe” she said softly, almost a whisper. 

When he stood up from the couch and turned around to see her, his jaw almost hit the floor. (He’s really glad it didn’t.) 

She was nothing short of gorgeous. Rey was wearing a relatively plain dark green dress that fit tight around her body and was held up just below her neckline while fully exposing her shoulders and arms. The dress flared out at the bottom and came down to the top of her knees. She wore a pair of matching flat wedges on her feet and a soft rose lipstick color that made Poe’s mind drift off thinking about what her lips tasted like. 

_Pull it together man!_

“Rey, you look...fantastic.”

_Smooth._

She smiled, meeting his eyes as pink rose to her cheeks. “Thanks, you look great too Poe.” 

Finn and Rose exchanged knowing looks between one another while Rey and Poe just stood there like love-struck teenagers. 

Rey snapped out of it first, “Shall we then?”

“Yea sure let’s go.” Poe nodded, leading her to the door. He was so preoccupied with putting one foot in front of the other and not making a bigger fool of himself, he didn’t notice Finn and Rose giving Rey thumbs up and knowing grins on their way out. 

***

Poe was surprised at how easy it was to pretend to be Rey’s boyfriend once they arrived at the gala. They mixed and mingled with various guests, she would introduce him and for the most part all he had to do was stand was stand there, look at her affectionately, and hold her hand, the small of her back, or her waist. 

He liked to think it came easy because of all their preparation the week before. If he was truly being honest with himself though, it was because he was already head over heels for her. 

At Rey’s insistence, they spent some time dancing to the classical music that played in the background. She was convinced it was absolutely necessary to sell their pretend relationship as dancing is what real couples do she told him. Frankly, he didn’t care because she was too cute dragging him to the dance floor and when he held her close in his arms, his heart skipped so many beats that he was actually glad they were at a hospital and she was a doctor because he just might need CPR before the night was over. 

_Mouth to mouth. Definitely._

It wasn’t until later in the evening when Poe was fetching a new round of drinks and looking for Rey did he find her face to face with the real reason she had asked him to accompany her tonight: Kylo Ren. 

“Come on Rey, one dance.” Kylo insisted with a smile just a bit on the creepy side.

She frowned. “I told you no. I’m here…”

She was cut off though when Kylo took her wrist and attempted to physically pull her with him. “You’ll enjoy it, I promise.”

“Stop it” Rey barked at him, smacking his hand on her wrist. “I don’t want…”

“Is there a problem here?” Poe interjected, coming up next to Rey and standing up as straight as possible. 

Poe Dameron wasn’t that tall (5’9”) but he had well defined muscles which he liked to think at least helped make him appear to be somewhat tough. Kylo Ren on the other hand was just plain big. He stood at least 6’2” tall with massive shoulders looking down at them both.

When neither Rey or Kylo answered, Poe put his arm around Rey’s waist and pulled her closer to him. “Sorry Sunshine, they didn’t have that drink you wanted. I can get you something else if you want?”

Rey seemed to snap out of it when she met Poe’s eyes. She looked back at the sight of Kylo’s lip beginning to twitch. This seemed to please her because smiled and leaned her head on Poe’s shoulder for a moment. “Thanks Honey, I think I’ll just stick to water then.”

Kylo still wouldn’t say anything beyond staring at them so Poe decided to at least try to defuse the tension with some civility and extended his hand to the man. “I’m sorry - I’m Poe, Poe Dameron.” 

Kylo returned his handshake with much reservation, but still didn’t speak, eyeing them both with what looked like a mix of suspicion, anger, and probably several other emotions. Rey, being Rey and fiercely determined, then decided the best way to get rid of Kylo if he was just going to keep standing there being a creeper was to drive the knife deeper. 

She smiled one of her sweet smiles and added: “Poe’s my boyfriend. We’ve been dating three months. He’s a senior product manager at Rebel Technologies leading their rPhone team. He works directly with Leia Organa-Solo can you believe it?!” 

And just in case that wasn’t enough, she finished the gouge by placing a soft kiss on Poe’s cheek and leaning further into his embrace.

_Kill me now._

It took everything Poe had just to stand there smiling, holding onto Rey for dear life. 

_Please kill me now._

He wasn’t certain who was going to be the death of him first. He was pretty sure his face was a deep shade of red and his mind was racing from the feeling of Rey’s soft, gentle, delicate - _STOP IT! -_ lips on his cheek. Then there was the glare Kylo Ren was giving him that made it look like the man was no more than two seconds away from ripping Poe’s head off. 

Rey (bless her) seemed to be loving every minute of it. “Come on Honey, I think I see Dr. Kalonia. She is my hero, I must say hello!” With that, Rey wrapped Poe’s arm in hers and ushered him off.

After another hour the gala finally ended and Poe and Rey found themselves outside waiting for the valet to return with his car. Rey dropped his hand and threw her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly and resting her head on his shoulder.

“That was so awesome. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. You were amazing! That was the most fun I’ve ever had at one of these events!” 

Poe could feel her breath she was so close and he wrapped his arms around her waist, taking her in. “No problem, you were pretty amazing yourself Sunshine.”

He didn’t know why he called her that right there. They were alone and no one else was around, no need to “pretend.” She hugged him harder at the sound of the name though and once again all logic left his brain. 

A few seconds later she released him with a wide smile across her face as she looked up at his brown eyes and planted another soft kiss on his cheek. “You are the best.”

It was in that moment, the sparkle in her eyes, that Poe Dameron knew he was well and truly screwed beyond belief.

He was in love Rey Andor. 

***

One night turned into two nights. 

Then three nights. 

Next thing Poe knew, he and Rey were “pretending” to be a couple nearly all the time. 

It started out innocently enough (it always does) when Rey shyly asked him two weeks after the gala if he could accompany her to a family dinner. Once again demonstrating no modicum of self control or better judgement when it comes to Rey Andor, Poe naturally agreed. And of course Rey’s family, especially her parents Cassian and Jyn, then proceeded to fall head over heels in love with him. 

It also didn’t help that Rey’s father Cassian was literally the most observant man Poe had ever met. During one of the family barbecues Rey invited him to, Cassian caught Poe staring so intently at her while she played with one of the younger cousins that he straight up reminded Poe he needed to ask Cassian for his permission before proposing to his daughter. 

Poe was so dumbstruck and speechless the older man took pity on him, handed him a new beer and left him alone the rest of the night. 

Things weren’t any easier with their friends. When it was just Poe, Rey, Rose and Finn, things were normal between them. But when Rey wanted to hang out with some of her friends at work, Poe remained the supportive “pretend” boyfriend. 

One karaoke night at Chewie’s bar was particularly memorable as Rey brought some of her other first year residents along and was notably more affectionate with him, rarely letting him leave her touch and even going so far as to sit in his lap when their booth ran out of room. Poe, as if on repeat now regarding his total and complete devotion to the woman, wasn’t to be out-done.

When it was his turn to sing, Poe jumped up on stage and began the most ridiculous rendition of _Livin' On A Prayer_ ever. He sang every word directly at Rey and she stood there through most of the song smiling, shaking her head and laughing at him - which he decided just wouldn’t do. So when the guitar solo came, he jumped off the stage, took her by the hands and nudged her toward the stage with him. 

“No stop it” She laughed, swatting him away playfully. 

But he wouldn’t take no for an answer and eventually she gave in and joined him on stage where he finished the rest of the song without letting go of her hand. 

Once they were off the stage, she flung her arms around him and whispered in his ear gleefully, “I hate you.”

He separated from her slightly, and looked down at her pink colored face and the sparkle in her eyes. They were both a mess, completely flush, sweating, and definitely smelled like alcohol. 

He was pretty sure he had never seen anything more beautiful than her in that moment. 

“I know.” he shrugged with the biggest trademark Poe Dameron grin ever. 

***

He thought the moments they shared “pretending” would be enough. He thought if he could live like this for a little while, everything would eventually work out. Three months later though, Poe knew he had to end it. 

His life had officially become a rollercoaster ride of ups and downs and “pretending” to be Rey’s boyfriend was his drug fix. 

He became more irritable and depressed at times. When Finn, Rose and Rey asked him to hang out with just them, he started declining their invites with the excuse of having to work because he didn’t think he could handle being around Rey and not being her boyfriend.

His head told him this was crazy; they had never actually gone out on real date, kissed on the lips, had sex, or done anything else you would normally associate with progressing a deep and meaingful relationship. But in his heart, Poe knew none of that mattered.

He loved Rey Andor. 

There was no denying it - and it was quite literally destroying his life. 

That’s why Poe made up his mind he was going to end it. He was going to tell her how he truly felt and whatever happened after that he could live with. He just couldn’t predict what pieces of his heart would be left if she rejected him.

Poe invited her over to his apartment after her double shift at the hospital to “talk” and when she appeared at his door with her perfect smile and beautiful hazel eyes still in scrubs - yes scrubs because that’s how doomed he was - he almost lost the nerve right there.

“Thanks for coming,” he muttered letting her in. He stood in the living room and was pretty sure the expression on his face wasn’t helping because he could see Rey’s smile fade slightly as she searched his eyes.

_Come on. You can do this._

“What is it Poe?”

He sighs. “This isn’t working for me anymore.”

She tilts her head at him, still unsure where he is going.

_Just rip the bandaid off and then tell her you love her._

“I can’t keep pretending to be your boyfriend Rey. I…”

“W-What?!” she says, interrupting him. And the look on her face. _Oh god._ It looks like he stepped on her cat. She is angry. “What are you talking about?”

He can see she is about 5 seconds away from losing it so he breathes in and tells himself to start over. “I can’t keep pretending to be your boyfriend. I want more. I need more.” He smiles trying offer some reassurance before continuing, “I…”

“But I thought we were good together?!” she says interrupting him again somewhere between a plead and a yell. She’s shaking her head and Poe raises his hands up, palms facing her.

“We are, we’re really good together, which is why I think we…”

“No. No. No.” she wails as tears begin to form in her eyes and she bolts out of his apartment before he can finish. 

“Rey! Rey! Please!” he yells after her but it’s too late. 

***

50 texts, and 20 calls later, Rey still won’t answer him. He had half a mind to pour his heart out to her via text but thankfully, for once in his life when came to Rey Andor at least, his better angels prevailed and he knew this was something he needed to do in person.

The problem is she wouldn’t talk to him. He tried to tell Finn and Rose he needed to see her, but they simply told him she didn’t want to talk to him. It was frustrating, he certainly wasn’t going to tell Finn and Rose to tell Rey to meet him so he can tell her he loves her. That isn’t how this was supposed to go either. 

Two weeks after he ruined things with Rey, Leia Organa-Solo called Poe into her office. 

He figured she was about to chew him out for something because since things went so horribly with Rey his performance at work had started to slip, which was a big red flag because Poe generally loved his job.

“Yes ma’am?” he sighed. 

She looked at him sternly. “First, don’t call me ma’am. You know that.”

He nodded and sat up in his seat. If he was going to get chewed out might as well do it with some dignity. 

Instead, Leia’s eyes softened somewhat. “Poe - what is going on with you?”

He just sat there, unable to respond for a few seconds before muttering, “Nothing.”

She looked at him critically. _Crap._ He didn’t like when she did this. It’s like she was looking into his brain or something. After what seemed like an eternity of silence, a small smile grew on Leia’s face. 

“A woman?”

_Kill. Me. Now._

Poe didn’t even try to fake it. Leia had never met Rey. He had never told her about Rey, in fact, he was pretty sure the only people at Rebel Technologies who knew about him and Rey were Finn and Rose. But somehow... _That damn look._

He nodded and slouched right back down his seat accepting defeat and stared at the floor. But Leia kept looking at him.

“Poe...” She started.

“Yes?” he somehow managed to squeak out.

“Poe - will you please get your head out of your ass.”

His head popped up at that one and seeing she got his attention, Leia continued, “You love her?”

It took him several moments, but he nodded in response.

“Say it.”

“I love her,” he whispers. 

It was the first time Poe said it out loud and for a second he thought his heart might break in two right there. 

Leia smiled. “Then what are you waiting for, get off your ass and tell her.” 

“I tried…” he sighed.

“Do or do not, there is no try.”

_Great. My boss, the CEO of the largest most successful company in the world is quoting Star Wars at me. Fantastic._

Leia throws her arms up in the air when she sees he’s about to give another self-defeating excuse and hasn’t budged from the chair. She’s practically yelling at him now.

“POE DAMERON - GET OFF YOUR ASS AND TELL THE WOMAN YOU LOVE HER!”

He jumps out of his chair now, he’s never seen Leia like this in the last 10 years he has worked for her. He nods slowly, thinking he understands her, and begins to walk out of her office before stopping at the door at turning around. “You meant like…”

“YES RIGHT NOW!”

He gives her a big grin, one he didn’t think he was physically capable of making again after his disaster with Rey two weeks ago. “Will do ma’am”

Leia shakes her head at him and waves him off. “OUT!”

Poe is sprinting through the building. He’s going to tell Rey he loves her. He’s going to tell Rey he loves her. _I love Rey Andor._

He passes Finn and Rose at their desks and barks “Finn, Rose - you two, with me, NOW!”

They shrug at one another as Poe leads them to the elevator. 

***

_[A/N: This is the only section which is Rey PoV]_

Rey is walking to the nurse’s station when she hears the intercom: ‘Paging Doctor Andor to the cafeteria STAT. Doctor Andor to the cafeteria.’

_Shit._

One her patients probably did something stupid like eat food when they shouldn’t have or overexerted themselves and ripped their stiches. She runs to the stairs and begins to make her way to the cafeteria. 

When she arrives she can see a group of people huddled in the back of the cafeteria near the windows to the outside patio. By the looks of it, she can also make out what looks to be a man standing on top of one of the tables. 

_Oh no._

When she is no more than 15 feet from the group she can see its Poe Dameron standing on the goddamn table. He’s looking at her with a warmth in his eyes and Rey doesn’t know what to say or do, she just freezes as he notices her.

“Thank you all for being here” He says with a big grin on his face...into a microphone. 

_Where the hell did he get a microphone?_

“Recently, a very dear mentor of mine reminded me that hope is like the sun. If you only believe in it when you can see it, you’ll never make it through the night.” 

Seemingly out of nowhere Finn appears and pulls her into the crowd toward the table Poe is standing on. Poe is looking directly at her now. “The last two weeks have been like the night for me. Dark. Cold. Alone.”

Rey swallows, suddenly wishing she was anywhere else but here, and at the same time, unable to be anywhere else but here. 

“But I still believe in the sun…I’ve felt her warmth. Her smile. Her radiant glow.” He closes his eyes for a moment and when he opens them again Rey can see the fire in his eyes. The same fire she saw after that ~~horrible~~ best night ever of karaoke at Chewie’s.

“Sunshine” he laughs, trying to keep his voice steady. 

Rey can feel the tears begin to swell in her eyes as literally every person in the goddamn cafeteria is now watching her. 

“I love you” Poe whispers.

She is pretty sure her chest is about ready to explode with all the emotions pouring out of her right now. 

Poe laughs through his smile and yells it into the microphone this time. “I love you Rey Andor!” 

She has no idea what to do. Thank god Finn is still holding her hand, otherwise Rey is pretty sure she would fall over.

Poe takes a step back and nods over at Rose who quickly presses a few buttons on her phone.

He gives Rey a wink. “This one is for you - Sunshine.”

No more than two seconds later music begin to play out of the speakers. 

_OH GOD NO_! 

_NO!_

Rey throws her hands up in the air and shakes her head. “Poe no, please Poe, no.” 

But he doesn’t listen. He just stands there, picking up the beat with his foot. “I love you Rey Andor - this is for you.” 

And then he starts singing the lyrics.

_“I could stay awake just to hear you breathing / Watch you smile while you are sleeping / While you're far away and dreaming / I could spend my life in this sweet surrender / I could stay lost in this moment forever / Oh, every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure...”_

He sings every word, every note, directly at her, just like he did back in Chewie’s. Rey is balling out tears, smiling and shaking shaking her head. 

She hates this man. She hates his stupid fixation on 80s and 90s rock. She hates how his grin makes her feel. She hates how he looks at her and makes it seem like she is the only person in the world. She hates his damn curls. She hates how warm she feels when he holds her. 

He jumps down off the table, still singing, and takes her hand and places it on his chest, right above his heart.

_“I just want to hold you close / I feel your heart so close to mine / And just stay here in this moment / For all of the rest of time...”_

He lets go of her hand and jumps back on the table for the big chorus.

_“Don't want to close my eyes / Don't want to fall asleep / 'Cause I'd miss you,_ **_Rey Andor_ ** _/ And I don't want to miss a thing”_

“OH COME ON!!” Rey yells at his riff on the lyrics. Yep. She hates him. She’s still balling tears with the biggest smile of her life on her face. 

She absolutely, positively, completely hates Poe Dameron

When he finally finishes, he hops off the table and makes his way over to her. Rey tries to clear her eyes and steady herself, but he has that big stupid grin on his face.

“Hi” he says, inching closer to her. 

They are no more than a foot apart now but she doesn’t move. She just stands there smiling at him. Looking into his big wide brown eyes, they both seem to be searching for anything to say. So Rey says the first and only thing that comes to her mind.

“I hate you.” 

Poe laughs.

“I know.”

As if on cue, she reaches forward pulls him close to her as he does the same and their lips meet. 

Rey Andor loves Poe Dameron.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading <3
> 
> I am still working on new long-form damerey story which is probably a week or two out. Until then, I will try not to get too distracted. 
> 
> For those interested in some of the imagery here: 
> 
> [My concept image of Rey's dress](https://www.gemgrace.com/7334-slim-dark-green-aline-short-party-dress-halter.html) for the gala event  
> First song Poe sings to Rey in the bar: [Livin' On A Prayer - Bon Jovi](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lDK9QqIzhwk)  
> Final song Poe sings to Rey at the end scene: [I Don't Want to Miss a Thing - Aerosmith](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JkK8g6FMEXE)


End file.
